


Beka, It's Cold Outside

by AKA_Duchess



Series: Beka, It's Cold Outside [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult!Yuri, Angry Russian Cat, Boys Kissing, Brief Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Profanity, Yuri's sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Duchess/pseuds/AKA_Duchess
Summary: Yuri shivered as he pulled the covers over his shoulders. Damn, it was cold. He rolled onto his stomach dragging the blankets with him to wrap himself up in warmth. When he heard the disgruntled groan from the other side of his bed he stopped.Shit! Otabek. Yuri’s cheeks burned as he remembered the events of last night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first part. I promise to post the rest soon. And yes, things will heat up between our favorite skaters. Also this is several years in the future so Adult!Yuri. (In my head he's still shorter than Otabek.) Please enjoy!!!

     Yuri shivered as he pulled the covers over his shoulders. Damn, it was cold. He rolled onto his stomach dragging the blankets with him to wrap himself up in warmth. When he heard the disgruntled groan from the other side of his bed he stopped.  
Shit! Otabek. Yuri’s cheeks burned as he remembered the events of last night.

                                                                                                                      ***

“Door’s open!” Yuri threw the shout over his shoulder, too distracted by his game. Besides he knew it was Otabek; the only person brave enough, or dumb enough, to incur the wrath of the Tiger of Russia in his own den.

     Yuri cast curious glances as Otabek carefully hung his scarf and jacket. A contrast to Yuri’s discarded pile of jackets and outerwear sprawled on the floor. Being the respectful guest he was Otabek pretended not to notice; the glances or the clothes. Instead he approached the couch Yuri was carelessly lounging across and stood behind it for a moment as he examined the television.

     Yuri felt the heat of Otabek’s stare as he played, his focus shifting between the game and the man silently staring at him. After a few moments, his strategy fell apart and the end title flashed across the screen.

“Better luck next time.” Otabek muttered. He stalked to the kitchen, “Have you had dinner yet?”

     Yuri threw his controller at the coffee table in front of him, raising his voice to reach the kitchen, “Yes, I’ve eaten. I’m not a damn child, Beka.”

     Otabek looked back and raised an eyebrow as if to question Yuri’s actions in relation to his words. A smirk flashed across lips. He did enjoy seeing Yuri wound up and he knew just what buttons to push to drive Yuri mad. It was a game to him, see how fast he could get Yuri furious and ranting. His face turning to a concerning yet adorable shade of red, his beautiful emerald eyes blown wide… the older boy had thought once or twice of what else he could do to elicit the same effect. He would imagine Yuri breathless beneath him, those eyes pleading and inviting, so different to the hostility he projected to others, and it would be all for him.

“Beka! Are you listening to me, you dumbass?” Yuri’s shout thrust him out of his daydreams and he shook his head to settle his thoughts. If only it were as easy to settle the rest of him. He cursed under his breath, this was his best friend he was thinking about. He should not be having these thoughts, especially when he knew how Yuri viewed any sort of romantic relationship.

“Beka, for fuck’s sake are you alright? Do I need to call a doctor or something?” Yuri was in the doorway of the kitchen now, glaring at Otabek.  
The taller boy squared his shoulders and turned to meet Yuri’s eyes, “No, I’m fine. Want to go for a walk?” The tiny apartment felt too stuffy and confining, he needed to get some fresh air and maybe some distance from Yuri to put his thoughts in order.

     Yuri’s jaw fell open, “Are you absolutely crazy, it’s fucking freezing outside.”

     The first snow of the year had started two days ago and hadn’t let up since, the whole city was turned into an ever-refreshing wonderland and while it was beautiful, Yuri preferred to observe it from the comfort of his heated apartment.

     But Otabek was acting weird today, Yuri wanted to help but he often found that the normally stoic Otabek didn’t usually respond to his rants and interrogations. Yuri noted he would withdraw further and keep silent and broody for days. It was better to let him chew on his thoughts for a while, he would tell Yuri when he was ready. Which royally pissed Yuri off, he hated waiting.

     Otabek’s eyes never left Yuri’s as the silence hung in the air. Those hazel eyes held a weight behind them Yuri felt drawn to. He couldn’t explain it, but every time Otabek pinned him with those eyes he felt exposed. As if the calm demeanor Otabek draped around himself could carelessly shred all of Yuri’s hostility, leaving his most vulnerable emotions bare, by merely looking at him with those eyes. It was unfair.

     Yuri clenched his fists. Goddamn it! Why was everything getting so confusing with him around. He stormed out of kitchen and stomped to his room.

     He was ranting under his breath as he pulled on his boots and coat, “Stupid Beka, with his stupid fucking eyes and his fucking brooding, fucking tall, dark and handsome fucking persona…” He yanked his gloves on and stalked back to the living room to find Otabek already wrapped in his jacket and scarf. This only irritated Yuri more, the presumptuous ass! He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and strode past Otabek without so much as a glance.

     Otabek followed the smaller boy from his apartment silently and began to delve into his thoughts. Meanwhile, Yuri stared dutifully at his phone, pretending to ignore the dark figure walking beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

     As they walked Otabek noticed Yuri snap random pictures of the city, no doubt for his various social media outlets. He never understood the obsession but would humor Yuri every once in a while. His brow furrowed as he began to confront the situation before him. He liked Yuri, that much was clear. But how far did those feeling go? He never really had a friend before, let alone a best friend. Were these feelings simply a result of their friendship or something more.

     He cast his gaze to sky and silently cursed his stubborn nature. Perhaps if he had bothered to make friends before this he would have some kind of reference. He never cared to hold onto people before, he had his family and that was enough him. His life wasn’t suited for friendship, always moving, constantly traveling to one competition or another. When he wasn’t on a plane he was in a rink. There weren’t a lot of people who understood his commitment to skating and he in return never made time for them in his life. Yuri was different. He had a passion for the ice Otabek had never seen before. He thought if anyone would understand his dedication it would be Yuri.

     Which had him once again contemplating his feelings for the younger boy. He screwed his eyes shut. Damnit! Everything went in circles with Yuri.

     While Otabek was lost in his thoughts Yuri noticed he would drift away from the path they were following or he would cast a glance toward him only to find him several feet behind him. Yuri rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh as he marched back to the brooding boy grabbed ahold of his hand and continued down the street, ruthlessly glaring at his phone.

     Otabek huffed an audible sigh as he willed himself to start from the beginning again. He had feelings for Yuri. Check. He wanted to act on those feelings. Check. He knew Yuri would return those feelings… Well two out of three wasn’t too bad. A small voice in the back of his head screamed at him to just do something but Otabek was patient. He had finally made up his mind, he would wait for Yuri to say or do something. He had never rushed into anything in his life and it had gotten him this far.

     Yuri’s phone buzzed as he got a message from Yuuri and he fought the urge to toss his phone into the nearest snow bank as he read it.

**How was your date with Otabek?**

     Yuri smashed at his screen relentlessly.

**IT’S NOT A DATE YOU PIG! THE ASSHOLE JUST WANTED TO GO FOR A WALK!**

     Yuuri’s reply seemed a bit sarcastic to Yuri but he couldn’t be sure over the phone.

**Oops, sorry. You two just seem like you’d be good together and I know how you feel about him. I just thought something might have happened. You know, I’m always here for you if you want to talk.**

     Yuri growled at his phone wishing that stupid pork cutlet bowl was here so he could pound his head into the pavement. Him and Viktor needed to learn to keep their noses out of other people’s business. In his anger, Yuri clenched his fists, forgetting he had been holding Otabek’s hand.

    Otabek practically jumped when he felt something squeeze his hand, he looked up to see Yuri’s face change from outrage to fear to embarrassment all in about three seconds. “Yura, what’s wrong?”

     Otabek was confused on many levels. Why was Yuri holding his hand? Why did he look so scared? Why was his heart pounding? He didn’t have time to contemplate these questions as Yuri was stammering a response.

“NOTHING IS WRONG! You were the asshole wondering around like a lost puppy! I didn’t want you getting run over or mugged in an ally or something…”

“So, you held my hand...?” Otabek knew he was playing with fire but there was something about the situation which called for it. He had been skirting around his feelings for months now and the opportunity had seemingly arisen to see if Yuri had been as well.

“Well, it was either that or having getting lost somewhere or kidnapped or…I DON’T KNOW, I JUST DIDN’T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN YOU, ALRIGHT?” Yuri still held Otabek’s hand in his own. He moved to tug his hand away but Otabek tightened his grip, stepping closer to bring their hands up.

“You care about me then?” He whispered the words half hoping Yuri wouldn’t hear them and pull away again, half dreading it at the same time.

     Yuri’s mind was screaming, the only thing was he couldn’t understand a word it was saying to him. Of course, Otabek was attractive and Yuri had thought about those pouting lips and dark eyes before but they were just fantasies. Thoughts that would never see the light of day and that he hated himself for being so foolish to indulge in. Now it seemed there may be a chance of his fantasies becoming reality and he had to make a choice. Yuri looked away hoping to hide the mortifying shade of red his face had become. “Of course I care about you, stupid.”

     He risked a glance at Otabek who was smiling. Actually smiling, teeth and everything, happy smile. Yuri couldn’t help but stare, he couldn’t remember ever seeing Otabek smile this much before. He was even more beautiful with his face lit up, his eyes staring at Yuri with such emotion the younger boy wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve such an overjoyed response.

     Otabek choked out a laugh as he hung his head and brought their hands to his head. “Yura.” Yuri brought his free hand to Otabek’s face trying to get the other boy to look at him and explain just what the fuck was going on. It was then Otabek pulled him closer into a searing kiss.

     Yuri’s green eyes widened in surprise, his heart stopping only to restart with a pounding rhythm, his hand now cradling Otabek’s face.

     Otabek was certain he was going to die in that moment. The moment between his lips touching Yuri’s and when he felt Yuri melt into touch. It was the fear that was going to kill him. This moment of overwhelming uncertainty, as if the whole world has tilted and it was the outcome of this moment, whether or not Yuri kissed him back or pushed him away, that would determine if it would right itself or topple over completely.

     The feeling of relief that broke over Otabek as Yuri finally grabbed his hair to pull the taller skater closer caused his hands to tremble a bit. It wasn’t a mind-blowing kiss, it didn’t cause the heavens to quake or the earth to stand still and yet neither of them could deny their world had been irrevocably changed. Something had shifted, it was as if the two of them were puzzle pieces that finally fit together. There was something whole about this moment.

     As Otabek pulled away from the kiss Yuri leaned to follow him before realizing they were in a public area. He blushed furiously and he heard a soft chuckle from Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, what's gonna happen next? More to come in chapter 3, I promise.


End file.
